The Avatar's incarnation
by guisiva.2001
Summary: There are many places I believed I would be when I died, maybe heaven? Maybe hell? But if there was one place I never thought I would end, it was a cartoon story. !SI!Korra Guy gets reborn as Korra.


**AN: So ppl, this is my first Legend of Korra fanfic, if you guys have any tips or reviews just send me, I will try my best to anwser and see all of them. Thanks!**

 _All rights reserved to Nickelodeon_

* * *

"AEEIIIII!"

"Remember Senna! Breath! We practiced this! In, out. In, out. In, out-"

"Shut up Tonraq!" Senna shouted at her doting husband. "You're not pushing out a baby! I can breath however I want- AIIEEE!"

Tonraq hurriedly moved to his pregnant wife's side and took her hand in a comforting way. "Senna! Its going to be alright! Just hang in there, it'll be over soon."

"I said shut up!" She roared back

"Come on now, you're doing great. Just one more big push and it will be over." The doctor's calm voice does very little to sooth either of the parents to be.

"Okay. Okay, one more. I can do one more." Senna inhaled deeply while her face turned with the painful effort.

"AIAAIEEEEE!" Senna crushed her husband's hand doing her last push, bringing a new life into the world.

"How wonderful! It's a baby girl!" The doctor happily told the new parents.

Senna still tired took the baby from the doctors hands, trying to calm the newborn that screamed. "Shhh, it is okay Korra, your father and I will protect you," She told her in a tired voice. "We will always love you."

* * *

I lost it all.

I had parents, loving parents. I had a job. I had a girlfriend. I had a manhood.

Honestly I don't remember what happened. All my memories before this were going to work, driving my car and then just pure terror. Splat. Endless black. Timeless endless black.

I really think I died.

I don't know what is weirder, the sensation for months I felt, the lack of any sense. No sounds, nothing to see, no one to talk to. Just my thoughts. Just a void.

But suddenly everything changed. I was pulled from the void. Then sounds, then a warmth that I loved. Initially I was scared. There were screams. I was startled. Maybe I was in a coma, not dead? I thought I was waking up, but my eyes were not working. I couldn't open them!

Then the world moved. Or I was moved. Giant things touched me. Loud things around me. Terrifying it was. I screamed. Instinct perhaps?

And the more noise the creature holding me did, more I screamed. Until a realized something. The creature, is not holding me. Was hugging me, cradling me, with love?

Taking courage, I opened my eyes for the first time after the events. My sight was burry, even to see the thing right in front of my face.

After that I was even more confused. It wasn't some creature, a demon. It was a woman, whispering and speaking in a weird language. She just repeated a lot of times a name. Korra?

After her came another face. This time a man, his face, clearly with Asiatic features. He was also whispering in a rumble and deep voice.

All I could feel was weakness. I felt like I was small in a world of giants.

Only one thought came to my mind.

 _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

It took me some a few months to figure it out. Reincarnation. That's right everyone! Round number 2!

God, it fells horrible. I am a baby.

Being a baby is terrible, I can't do anything. I'm only capable of eating, sleeping and pooping. Life is boring. Is better then the darkness but it still boring. Another thing is the fact that I have food on demand, just that the food that I receive is milk.

Also is gross to defecate on myself. By far one of the most discussing things I have ever done. When I start to develop enough muscle In my legs and motor coordination I'll start my pot training.

My parents are loving people. My "mother" is lovely and has a really good signing voice, and my "father" has a delightful laugh. Still weird to refer them as those titles. As I said before, I had parents, incredible parents.

I can't recognize any words they say, however they sound like Japanese, at least appears to be. The only thing I can hear properly is their names, and the new name they gave me. Exotic at least, Korra. Nice name.

A few months have passed. And I realized something in today's bath. Ok "Korra", deep breaths. In, out. In, out.

It happened in the morning, my mother was giving me the daily bath, when I tried to sit. I have done this a few times, but never while bathing. It appears that something between my legs is MISSING. God that is why Korra is so exotic, it's a girl's name! Oh god, you must be laughing your ass of, I'm sure it was intentional. My mother freaked out to be honest. Both my parents are really overbearing. And the fact that I have being so quiet through most of the time just makes it worse.

After that event, I subdued my anxiously and nervousness. It happened, even if I was a boy it would be the same, for at least a few more years. The words period and puberty were thrown out of my mind as soon as they entered.

During my first year I tried to be a really nice baby. My first word was mom, second dad, it sounded incredible childish, that's why after my first words I started talking a lot. Both my parents apparently took this to believe I was a gifted child, so they shoved a ridiculous amount of vocabulary at me.

One of the words I most heard was Aang, and Avatar, from the histories that they told me before sleep. Initially I took that as the animation story, right? Must be famous around here so they tell children, I don't know.

But after seeing my father bend water with my own blue eyes I realized. I'm in avatar's world! Fuck!

There were plenty animes and books and places for me to be reborn. But it had to be here, in Avatar's story, a animation that I watched when I was 6 years old, few episodes, didn't even remember the story, story that had a sequence.

What was it name? Avatar the something Karen? Ket?

Oh god.

It was Korra right? Fuck.


End file.
